petronascityfandomcom-20200214-history
Martin Gellenvary
"I'm Martin Gellenvary! I tried to steal from Kvaks, but only to solve the Anne Zallery case! I found out who the killer is!" ―Martin Gellenvary before explaining who the killer is to the people of Petronas City Martin Gellenvary was a Petronas City resident, and a private detective who was in charge of Anne Zallery case. Martin Gellenvary lived in Petronas City since April or May 2011, until September 2011. Early Life Not much is known about Gellenvary's early life. He moved to Petronas in April or May 2011, and became a private detective. Petronas City The Curios Case of Martin Gellenvary : "So it's obviously time to leave! Whole police is after me... And I didn't do anything. Well, goodbye, home-sweet-home." ―Martin Gellenvary leaving his home In early September 2011, Anne Zallery was found dead in hotel Panorama. She was stabbed 11 times with a sword. Jim Gordon, the head of police in Petronas, went to Martin Gellenvary's flat and told him to investigate the case. Gellenvary wanted money at the time, and thought he will earn a lot. That's why he accepted the case, and went to that hotel. On his way, he visited his friend, but also found a strange note on a window. He thought it was inappropriate to put love letters on public locations, so he took the note. On the note, name Anne was visible. When Gellenvary entered the hotel, he talked to some policemen, and was seen as a bad detective. He later visited the room where Anne Zallery was killed, and was shocked with the murder. To make things worse, Anne Zallery was a lover of Shorty King, a famous politician in the city at the time. The fact is, King was married with his wife at the time. Gellenvary visited King in the Senate, but King said he didn't kill her lover. He told Gellenvary Anne told him that she was going to the bank, but there wasn't any bank in the city at the time of her murder. Gellenvary was suspicious, so he went to Anne's house. He didn't find anything, but he visited a farmacy below her house, and a woman working there told Gellenvary to ask Lorgo about the bank in the city, since "he knew everything". Gellenvary first refused to talk with Lorgo, but later decided it is better to solve the case. He asked Lorgo in his penthouse about the bank, and Lorgo told him the information. However, Lorgo told Gellenvary to bring him lots of money in 3 days, which Gellenvary couldn't get. He then visited Gringotts, a wizarding bank (he never realised that the bank had to do anything with wizards), and he met goblin Griphook. Griphook told him that Anne had a vault in Gringotts, and that she was there very often. Gellenvary, later, decided to break into Kvaks' Treasury, to steal the money he had to pay Lorgo. However, when he saw all the gold in the vault, he decided to play with it, but was rather seen by Kvaks who was sleeping there. The next day, Kvaks told publicly that the man who wanted to steal from him was Martin Gellenvary, so Gellenvary had to leave the city. He decided to go to Hogwarts, a school for young wizards. He found out about Hogwarts when he talked to goblin Griphook in Gringotts. On his way to Hogwarts, he saw Lorgoonthe street, who forgave him about the money but Gellenvary had to tell him where he is going. Soon after, Gellenvary found Hogwarts. In Hogwarts, Gellenvary met professor Severus Snape, who became a headmaster at the time, because the night Gellenvary arrived, Albus Dumbledore, old Hogwarts professor, was killed by Death Eaters, evil Lord Voldemort's men. Gellenvary used to ask Snape about Anne Zallery every day, and Snape always told him that he doesn't know anything about her. At the same time, in Petronas City, school drop-outs Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger decided to break into Gringotts and steal a horcrux from Gringotts, only to destroy and weak Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort was that day in Lorgo's hangar Mulat, only until midnight, and decided to attack Hogwarts the same night. Harry Potter and his friends broke into Gringotts and stole the horcrux, and destroyed it. Gellenvary was in Hogwarts, and loved talking to Rubeus Hagrid, a gatekeeper. That night, Harry Potter and his friends came to Hogwarts, only to find more horcruxes. Gellenvary also talked to Snape, again, and asked him about Anne Zallery again. This time, Snape decided to tell Martin about Anne Zallery, that she had a relationship with goblin Griphook, from Gringotts. Gellenvary was surprised. On his way outside the castle, Gellenvary met .]]Harry Potter. Also, Gellenvary saw Lord Voldemort and his army, who was attacking Hogwarts and wanted Harry Potter. Harry Potter accidentally killed Voldemort's last horcrux, a zombie, and was finally able to defeat Voldemort. He saw Voldemort in Hogwarts, and when Voldemort was about to kill Potter, Gellenvary jumped out of nowhere and killed Voldemort with an axe he found in Hogwarts. Later, Gellenvary decided to return to Petronas and talk to Griphook once more, because he didn't tell him the whole truth about Anne Zallery. At the same time in Petronas, Kvaks was swimming in his pool, when Lorgoappearedand told him that he knows where Gellenvary is. Lorgo told Kvaks that Martin Gellenvary was now in Hogwarts, however, Gellenvary returned to Petronas at the same time. Gellenvary decided to visit the mayor and tell him everything that happened, but since Helliar wasn't in his office, Gellenvary talked to Wololo. Wololo let him go, but said that he will find him if Gellenvary tricks him. Gellenvary went to Gringotts, but Griphook refused to talk to him about Anne Zallery, and even insulted the detective. Gellenvary then left and visited Lorgo, only to say hi and tell him that when he solves the case he will go to Azkaban prison. Lorgo was then angry, because Kvaks sent his man off to Hogwarts to find Gellenvary. Lorgo then talked to Kvaks and told him about everything. Kvaks wasn't mad at all, however. Gellenvary then decided to visit the house where he found the note where the name Anne was mentioned, and a guy opened the door and told him that he knew Anne. He and Anne had a real relationship, and were both poor, and Anne was with Shorty King and goblin at the same time, only to get money from both. Goblin saw her with Shorty, and decided to kill her. Gellenvary was shocked, and decided to tell everyone the truth. He went on a small Medieval Tower, and screamed at night. Many people came to hear, including Helliar and Dan Timbly, and thought Gellenvary was mad. Gellenvary then went to Azkaban prison, only to be visited by Helliar who told him that he believes him. Gellenvary then went on a boat and left the prison. He later found Thrathira, where Wololo was waiting for him. His fate is unknown at the time. Legacy Martin Gellenvary was very popular after his incidents, especially in late 2011. Less and less people know about him today. A Fallen Hero Martin was seen only briefly, in a flashback, in A Fallen Hero, when Tomislav Jantol was reading history of Petronas City. Trivia *Martin is the only character in the comis that had his own trilogy. Appearances *''The Curious Case of Martin Gellenvary - Part 1'' *''The Curious Case of Martin Gellenvary - Part 2'' *''The Curious Case of Martin Gellenvary - Part 3'' *''A Fallen Hero ''(Seen briefly in a flashback) Gallery 2011-11-01_13.24.30.png|Martin talking to Griphook. Category:Petronas Characters Category:Murderers Category:Protagonists